


Dream smp oneshots

by Kitvalentine14



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Skephalo, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, dreamnotnap, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitvalentine14/pseuds/Kitvalentine14
Summary: Dream Smp Oneshots!Reader x Smp charactersShipsRequests are open
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/Reader, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sapnap/Reader, georgenotfound/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dream/Reader Fanfic - Meeting him for the first time Irl after dating him online for a year.

It’s been around a year.  
A wonderful, adventure filled, emotions packed year.   
It went by in a blink, barley staying long enough.   
It’s been a year though…. God  
Y/N couldn’t bring themselves to accept that it’s been that long and short of a time. They and Dream have been dating for a full year.   
They’ve never actually met him though. They had planned to in the beginning of 2020 but due to the Covid taking place their plans got pushed back.   
The two have been friends for almost a year and a half. They met on a minecraft server hosted by Tommyinit. Y/N and Tommy were actually really close friends, they have been Y/n was 10 and Tommy was 6. Y/n lived in England, a few houses down from Tommy’s.   
They got accepted into the Dream Smp almost instantly.   
At first Y/N didn’t have a following at all, they barely had 100 followers and yet for some odd reasons Dream took an instant liking to them.   
He seemed to become attached, they even turned into the new Georgenotfound for Dream. Fans adored their dynamic, their constant batter, flirting, messing and laughing. They always tuned in when either of them went live with the other. Now y/n has, thanks to the group, over 2 million followers. Which was crazy to them. Never in a million years did they ever expect that. They were seriously grateful. What made that day even better though… their celebration for hitting that number, Dream finally asked them out. 

They’ve been dating ever since then. Y/N has never seen Dream’s face. It never bothered them. Sure they would love to know what their boyfriends face looks like but that was never an issue for them. Dream’s personality was always their favorite thing. His mature yet childish manners, his constant and ever growing affection to people he admired and looked up to and not the mention just how kind he was, to anyone. He never judged anyone for anything. He got to know the person himself before even thinking about any rumours going on about that.   
He was a genuine sweet guy.   
Y/N couldn’t be more in love and happy. 

But now, bringing us back to the present,   
Y/n was walking up Dream’s driveway. To surprise him. George was already in the house, they’d planned it for quite some time thanks to Covid somewhat clearing up.  
They’ve been waiting far too long, Y/N just wanted to be in Dream’s arms. They wanted to hold him, to be with him. To see him.   
Hesitantly they brought their hand up to the front door. Their entire body was shaking with nerves. If it wasn’t for Sapnap beside them they’d probably would’ve fainted by now. They were pretty paranoid.   
They really badly wanted to hit it off with Dream in person, they wanted Dream to actually look at them and see the person he fell in love with. They just wanted everything to be normal, easy. Of course at first it may be odd but…. Y/n just really hoped that this was going to work.   
“It’s going to be okay Y/N, he’s inside with George,” Sapnap said beside them, placing one of his hands onto Y/N’s shoulder for reassurance. 

Dream was expecting Sapnap to be here any time soon but he had no idea of the surprise that was about to happen. He had no clue that he was about to finally see his partner for the first time. 

Y/N finally built up the courage and knocked on the front door. Pinning their arms down by their sides once they were finished. Sapnap kept his hand on Y/N’s shoulder, standing close but not too close, behind them. The sound of the front door finally clicking open brought Y/N’s attention solely on the door. Their heart was racing, threatening to fall out from their chest. It took everything in them to not turn back and run off. Thankfully, the person who opened the door was George. He smiled down at Y/N, quickly hugging them before gesturing for the two to come in. Apparently Dream was in his bedroom, sorting things out on his computer. Y/N took this time to somewhat joke about. 

They dialed Dream’s number on their phone, placing it up towards their ear, listening to the ring from Dream’s side. They could hear it from upstairs but they were positive Dream couldn’t hear them. That hug and hold from Sapnap helped calm their nerves slightly. SapNap and George smiled, knowing fully well what Y/N was doing. 

Dream picked up after only a few rings. “Hey darling” Dream’s voice instantly putting Y/N at ease. They couldn’t stop the smile that spread across their face even if they wanted to. George and SapNap teased them from behind to which Y/N just rolled their eyes at. “Hi love, what are you up to?” They responded, placing their bags down by the front door, their feet already beginning to walk towards Dream’s room. George and Sapnap stayed back in the living room, wanting to give the two some space. 

“Oh nothing much!, George and SapNap are around actually. I think they’re in the living room” Dream said. With every word Dream spoke Y/N walked closer and closer to his bedroom door. “Is that everyone that’s coming around?” Y/N asked. It wasn’t unusual for them to ask this, due to the fact big Q or Technoblade made appearances too. They were finally standing outside of Dream’s bedroom door, their heart once against racing as their fingers inched out towards the door knob. “Yep!”. Y/n Opened the door, causing Dream to turn around. He sat there, still for a moment. Y/N couldn’t see his face due to the mask he wore but they knew he was confused and shocked. They knew by his ways and body posture. “You sure?” Y/n smiled, finally hanging up and putting their phone into their pocket. 

Within seconds Dream leapt up onto his feet, running over to Y/n. He took them into his arms instantly, spinning them around. Y/n let out a small giggle, wrapping both their arms around Dream’s shoulders, their head buried deep down against Dream’s neck. “You’re here!” Dream shouted, his voice sounding incredibly excited. Y/N laughed, nodding their head. “I’m here” they smiled, tucking their hands deep into Dream’s hair.   
All worries about this being awkward in the first meeting went completely out the window. It felt so right, beyond right. Nothing ever felt as right as this. Dream nor Y/N was letting go, they didn’t want to separate for any longer than what they’ve already been.   
“How? when? Why? Who?” Dream asked, stuttering over the complete sentences. Y/N smiled, pulling back ever so slightly so that they could look at Dream a little better. They had yet to know the man behind the mask but they were pretty sure they’d know soon. 

“I’ve been planning this for around 2 months now? SapNap and George helped. Sapnap actually picked me up from the airport. George organized for you to meet. It all fit nicely when you agreed ” Y/n tried to explain. In truth it was a relatively long and painful situation. They’d all gone through so much in order to make this happen for Dream and Y/N. Sapnap and George had to come to Dream’s house first which involved George buying a ticket. Sapnap had to drive hours, then of course Y/N also had to fly over. They were seriously jetlagged. It was only around 8pm here which was 1am over in London. 

“You must have gone through so much to be here though,” dream said. One of his hands found their way up to cup y/n’s cheek, gently caressing the surface. Y/N smiled, leaning down against his touch. Dream’s touch burned their skin in the best possible way.   
“It was all worth it, I wanted to see you really badly. I wanted to be here. Everything that got put into making this happen was so worth it. You have no idea how good it feels to be here with you Dream” Y/n said, wrapping their arms further around Dream’s shoulders. Dream nodded his head, the hand on the dip of Y/N’s back bringing them closer against him. “Well, I’m really happy to have you here. You do know I’m not going to let you leave now right?” Dream teased. Y/N couldn’t help but blush, the tips of their eyes turning a shade of deep crimson. Y/N couldn’t see it but behind the mask Dream was blushing and showing his ever so famous grin.

“I have two weeks here. I can always push it back a little, I’ve rented a hotel room too” Y/n said. As soon as they said that though Dream shook his head, pulling them closer; if that was even possible at this point. “You can stay here. No hotel, I have a spare room if you’re not comfortable with sharing the bed with me of course. George and SapNap are already staying here tonight”.   
“Hmmm, cuddling asleep with my boyfriend or sleeping in the spare room….. I wonder what I’ll choose” Y/n teased back, averting their eyes up. They looked deep in thought. Behind the mask, Dream was pouting, wanting them to stay here with him instead. “Pleaseee Y/n. You know you wanna sleep here with me!” he whined. Y/N could practically hear the puppy dog's eyes and pleading in the boy’s tone. It was a sound they were well used to by now. 

“Hmmm I don’t know Dream…” y/n decided to push it a little further, enjoying listening to their boyfriend ask for their presence. It was just too cute for them. “If you stay you can see me without my mask!” Dream finally said. It caught them both of guard, Y/N’s attention going instantly over to Dream. Dream seemed to be rather surprised he said it himself too, his entire posture going slightly stiffer. Y/n noticed this right off, bringing their hands down into his hair, combing their fingers through it to relax him a little.  
“Hey, I’d never make you take off your mask. I’m going to wait for you, I will continue to do so until you're comfortable okay. I’ll stay here tonight regardless” Y/n tried to soothe him with their words and touches of affection. Dream softened from their reassurance, practically melting down into their arms. He gazed down at his partner, wondering how he ever got so lucky.  
“I- I’m ready…” He mumbled. He knew that one day he’d have to do it. He trusted Y/n too so he didn’t understand what exactly was stopping him. He knew they wouldn’t leave him. He knew that, but, it was still frightening even to think about. Y/n stood in front of him, peering up into the mask's eyes for a moment before slowly reaching their hands around to the back of his head, where the clasps to the mask was.   
Dream flinched, trying to calm his heartbeat. “It’s okay, hey, listen to my voice. I’m going to take this off but I want you to know that no matter what I’m going to see you as the worlds most handsomest man. I’m going to love whoever is beyond that mask. I already love you with the mask on so, without I’m going to love you just as much” Y/n spoke. In the meantime, whilst distracting Dream’s attention they had managed to take the clasps apart, slowly but surely pulling the mask down away from Dream’s face.

Dream felt the weight lift almost instantly, the breeze of his room brushing past his face in an instant. His eyes blinked, adjusting to the light of his room without the mask in his way. His gaze following down to his partner, watching as their eyes widened. The worry kicked in instantly, they hadn’t said anything… they just stood there, gazing at him with such a look that Dream didn’t know what it meant. He gulped, trying to wait a few seconds longer but after that time went by with even more silence he quickly turned away, pulling his hood up instantly. 

Y/n’s eyes widened when they noticed Dream’s back facing them. The mask hung from their hand. “Dream, hey, no baby look at me… please” Y/n said after a few more seconds. They hadn’t meant to stare, they hadn’t meant to not say anything, the way they hadn’t even thought of how stunning Dream was actually going to be... It was a shock. Dream, Clay, was gorgeous. His features ; his dirty blonde hair, his freckles, his green eyes, his tanned tone, everything... everything he had was so beautiful. Y/n hadn’t even thought about how surprising and shocking it was going to be when they had finally seen him.  
Dream hesitated, his entire body visibly shaking. Y/n frowned at the sight. They went another way. Bringing up the confidence inside of themselves Y/N walked around to face Dream instead of Dream having to turn around. Dream’s hands were clenched around his jumper. He honestly thought that Y/N hated how he looked. That this was going to mess things up between them. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Appearance didn’t even matter to Y/N in the first place. They had gotten to know Dream, they knew Clay for the person he was. Not what he looked like. That’s what mattered to them.  
“Clay,hey. Baby please look at me” Y/N whispered, raising one of their hands up to Dream’s face. They ever so gently cupped his jaw in their grasp. Dream opened his eyes, moving his attention back to the person before him. Y/n smiled, already beginning to caress his cheek. “You’re so fucking handsome Clay” Y/n said, putting it as bluntly as they could. It only made them happier when they noticed the almost instant red blush that covered Dream’s face. Dream stayed silent, his hands itching back towards his mask. “Please look at me,” Y/N said, putting the mask down on the floor behind them. Dream reluctantly pulled his eyes onto them completely, giving them his full attention. “You’re so gorgeous, like Jesus christ Clay. I don’t understand how you don’t see it. I see someone who is a beautiful person both inside and out. I love you so much and your appearance was never going to change that. I was stunned. I was so stunned because god, I really hit a gold mine didn’t I?” Y/n laughed, lightning the mood back up. Dream couldn’t help but blush and laugh more, his hands finding themselves back around Y/n. 

Y/n smiled, melting back into his hold. It was easy to, Dream’s warmth felt so familiar to them. It felt like this was their home, with Dream. They truthfully never wanted to go back to England due to Dream living here but they knew they had to soon. The mere thought of it however didn’t sit well with them. 

“You’re really pretty too... I haven’t said that in person yet have I?” Dream said. Y/n shook their head. “I didn’t mind, you constantly remind me when we’re on call together” they smiled, leaning up on their tippy toes. “Now, may I kiss my handsome boyfriend or not?”. Dream couldn’t help but smirk, nodding his head instantly. “Good” Y/n smiled.

They had finally closed the distance.


	2. Reader x Sapnap - Body discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n Is feeling uncomfortable in their own body. They hate how they look.   
> However, Nick finds them to be so beautiful, in so many ways.   
> He helps them to see his point of view instead. 
> 
> TW :/ Mention of some what of an eating disorder

Y/n sat, crossed legged, on theirs and sapnap’s bedroom floor. They sighed heavily, their hands and arms grabbing around their stomach. It was rather clear that their mind set wasn’t in the best of places.   
Their cheeks and clothes were stained with tears, their eyes red and puffy likewise with their nose. They had calmed down slightly since not only seconds ago had they been crying their eyes out.   
Their hands were grabbing at their skin, pulling at it; each and every time it caused them to break back into a new fit of tears. They weren't skinny or, at least they believed so.  
Regardless of the countless compliments they got, or the constant sign of worry on their weight; they never saw themselves as anything other than overweight. The mirror was their worst enemy, alongside Weighing scales. They avoided them all, at any costs. 

Y/N could remember back in highschool, during the changing rooms; they'd constantly cower in fear or they'd wait for others to clear out before changing. Y/N hated the thought of others seeing how they looked. It petrified them.   
Even now, even with their boyfriend, it was always something they hated. Yes, They loved Sapnap’s attention and hold but the thought of him seeing them without their clothes scared them.   
They always worried that he wouldn’t like them if he saw the the way they saw themselves. Of course that was never the case. Nick would love them regardless, he constantly told them so.

Nick wasn’t going to be home for another 30 or so minutes, the clock on the hallway wall indicating it. It was 5:30pm and Nick often arrived home at 6. His work day tiring him out most of the time.   
Y/N had yet to make dinner but they couldn’t find it in themselves to move and find food let alone make it and smell the scent.   
The mere thought of food right now made them feel so sick. 

And there the tears went again….   
They clung around their top, their hands tugging at their hair and clothes. They couldn’t breath, everything was getting too much.   
“Baby, I’m home!” 

The sound of Nick’s voice instantly brought Y/N's attention back. The realization that They weren't alone making them come back. “N-Nick?”. Their voice was muffled from the tears. Y/N choked them back, trying their best to avoid being too loud.   
However, when Nick realised that they weren't in the kitchen he seemed to instantly know where they were.   
“Darling, hey are you okay?”. Y/N gasped. They were a mess, their clothes were soaked; their eyes and nose were both very red. Everything was wrong. Y/n was trying their best to put themselves back together; brushing their hands through their tangled hair. Y/n sniffled, running one of their hands down their face, whipping away the tears. 

Nick pushed open their bedroom door, coming face to face with his partner who was still sitting on the floor. “Baby?”. His voice sounded concerned. It was very obvious to him that Y/N wasn’t okay. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, his hands already inching out to hold onto Y/N.   
Y/n shook their head, moving back against the bed a little more. They hated being a bother, they hated when people worried about them because, they never found reason as to why they worried. 

“N-nothings wrong” they said, forcing on a smile. He saw right through it of course. “There is something, I’ve known you for years.. Even before we dated, you couldn't hide things from me” he said. They knew he was right, there was no way that they could fool their boyfriend. 

“Darling, come here”. Sapnap opened up his arms, tilting his head to the side. He was gesturing for them to come closer. Y/n was hesitant at first. Their mind was running with thoughts of them being too heavy, of them being too big for him to actually properly hold. It didn’t register to them that Sapnap’s arms comfortably and perfectly fitted themselves around their body. It was easy. They just didn’t see it. 

“Please”. Sapnap sounded so concerned and desperate, he wanted to protect them; to keep them safe. Even if that meant keeping them safe from themselves. Y/n hesitantly moved closer, instantly being engulfed from Nick's arms. He wrapped them around their waist, bringing their head down against his chest. “It’s okay darling, shh it’s okay. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, running one of his hands down through Y/n's hair. 

Y/n was reluctant at first, they were worried that if they put their weight down on him he’d feel just how heavy they really were. But after a few minutes of his warmth finally getting to them; they gave up and just rested against him. Sapnap kept his eyes on them, his hand subconsciously running through their hair. “I...I’m sorry…” they whispered, bringing one of their hands up to clutch into Nick’s shirt. The tears began pouring once more, they couldn’t stop them. Sapnap let it happen, he held them around their waist and with the back of their head. 

“It’s okay, hey it’s okay. Shh, it’s alright darling. Listen to my heartbeat okay? I’m right here. I can wait for you to tell me” He reassured them , placing small kisses on their forehead. Y/n smiled through their tears, feeling the complete love that was admitting from Nick. They loved him through everything, he was their entire world so for him to actually show the same love and care for them; it shocked them. 

“Thank you…” their voice spoke, it cracked a little; indicating the clear tears that had overtaken their entire face. They stayed there for a little bit, Y/n resting themselves up against Nick's chest. Nick had his hands and arms securely around them, not letting go. He continued to whisper small affirmations and reassuring words; keeping Y/n's mental health in somewhat of a check. He was aware of the things they suffered; the anxiety, depression, eating disorders. He was aware of it all. 

-

After about another few minutes, Y/n sat back a little; coming in lock with Nick’s eyes.  
Nick smiled down at them, leaning in to place one kiss on to their lips. “Are you ready to speak?” he asked, to which they nodded. “Okay, I’m all ears,” he said. Nick brought one of his hands up to cup the side of Y/n's face; gently caressing their cheek, whipping away the tears.

“I...I don’t like how I look,” they whispered, their eyes looking down to their stomach. Sapnap frowned at their words, wrapping his arms around them more firmly. He let them continue; understanding that they needed the time for their words to leave their mouth. “I feel fat… I know people say I’m not, I just.. I don’t know, I just hate it” they confessed. Nick sucked in his breath, tapping their cheek, bringing their eyes back to his own. “I know you don’t see it. I know you don’t see how absolutely perfect you are… but Darling, I promise you; you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I love you so much, I will love you for both of us if needed. I will hopefully someday help you see just how beautiful you are… I know that will take time but I’m right by your side” He said, trying his very best to reassure Y/n. 

Y/n gave him a gentle smile, leaning down into his hand. Even though they didn’t understand how he saw them as beautiful, how he saw them as slim or anything like that; however, they were going to enjoy the affection they were receiving. He was the only person that could make them believe the words he was saying. “I will love you regardless of your weight, it wouldn’t matter to me if you were slim or a little chubbier. Your weight doesn’t matter to me. You will forever be the cutest and most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I just want to make sure you're happy and healthy” he said, keeping his eye contact. 

“So beautiful” he finally whispered, closing his eyes; moving in to give y/n one more kiss. He peppered their face in kisses, the action causing them to break out into small giggles. “I love you too” they smiled. God he just made them so happy.   
“Now let’s get you some food, It can be as small as some grapes or as big as me making us dinner. Whatever you feel comfortable with okay?” he said to which Y/n nodded. “Are you okay if I carry you? We can watch movies and cuddle” Sapnap asked. Y/n was hesitant about Sapnap carrying them but from one look at his face and they gave in.  
Sapnap smiled, kissing their temple once more before picking them up; bridal style. Y/n gasped, slight worry picking up inside of them. Sapnap had reassured them though, saying that they weren't heavy. “It’s okay darling, You’re not heavy; It’s okay” he said. They nodded, resting their head down against Sapnap’s shoulder.  
“My perfect, beautiful Sapling,” he smiled.


	3. Thunderstorms - DreamNotNap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has been afraid of storms ever since he was a kid. They just never sat right with them. However, despite this, he's never told anyone. That was until a massive storm overtook Florida and he had to ask he two boyfriends for help.

BANG!  
Sapnap awoke instantly, his hands clenched into his blanket. His entire body was already shaking, it had been since he went to sleep. There was a warning that had gone out earlier today, notifying of an upcoming storm. It wasn’t said to be too dangerous or too big but it was still a storm. One that was going to be loud and was going to cause some destruction. There was no preventing that.   
Sapnap had gone to sleep early, hoping to rest for the entirety of the storm. However, with the first bang at his window, it had caused him to bolt right out of his unconscious state. 

Sapnap hated storms. He always has. He hated to admit it though, scared of people making fun of him for it. He knew that it was a silly fear, something only children should be frightened of. However, he couldn’t help it. The noise and the movement of the storms outside had always caused him to become even more panicked than usual. Living in Florida didn’t help matters either, the storms here were always so violent. Much more than needed. 

The ravenette cursed under his breath, fighting the urge to curl up under his blankets and simply hide. He needed to out wait this, to try and beat his stupid fear. He wanted to do this. He wanted to prove to himself that he could.   
That all went straight out the window when he heard another crash outside his window. Sapnap quickly pulled the covers over his head, ducking into the darkness. He squeezed his eyes shut, his body shivering and trembling. He wanted the storm to leave, to go away. To come back when he wasn’t scared of them anymore. He knew that couldn’t happen, but he certainly wished that it could. 

Dream and George were still both downstairs, more than likely editing something or recording different videos. They were both pretty big night owls, hell Sapnap was usually one too but tonight was obviously different. He wanted to sleep before his boyfriends saw him in this state. The ravenette feared that his boyfriends would see him as weak for having such a foolish fear. 

He tried to go back to sleep, whispering words of encouragement to himself. Saying that he could do this, that he could sleep. That he needed to sleep. It was all interrupted by the loud bangs and crashes outside, every single one causing more and more fear to feel the smallest of the three.  
10 minutes into him trying to sleep, he had given up. 

Sapnap slowly raised to his feet, grabbing the blanket off his bed, wrapping it around his shoulders. His mind was fogged with the two people he needed right now; Dream and George. Despite not wanting them to see him like this, Sapnap needed them for comfort. It was the only thing he could think of that would work or at least help. 

He began to make his way out of their bedroom, keeping his hands clenched into the sheet of the blanket, his hold only tightened when the lights flickered or more noises were heard. “Dream! George” Sapnap called out from the hallway, his voice, much like the rest of him, trembling.   
No response came back to him, meaning that he was right, they probably were busy with something. He tried again. “Dream, George please” Sapnap said once more, his voice only growing quieter. 

This time Dream was the one to hear him. The blonde stood in his office room doorway, his eyes fixed onto Sapnap, one of his eyebrows raised in question. “You okay Sap?” He asked. Upon hearing one of his boyfriends voices Sapnap felt himself relax a little. He shook his head, walking forward a little more. Dream noticed something was wrong as soon as the ravenette shook his head, he seemed so fragile in that moment, scared. He seemed scared. “Hey Sap, what’s wrong?” Dream said, opening his arms subconsciously; welcoming his boyfriend into them. Sapnap gave him a weak smile, instantly burying his head into Dream’s shoulder. 

“The storm” Sapnap whispered. Dream was confused for a moment, unsure of what he meant. Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms securely around Sapnap’s frame, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “George!” Dream’s voice filled the house, calling for their other boyfriend to join them. 

George walked out from his own office room, “What is it Dream, I was reco-” George was about to give out to Dream but instantly stopped upon seeing his boyfriend in Dream’s arms. “Hey, you okay darling?” George asked, walking over to the two. He placed one of his hands on Sapnap’s shoulder and the other one began to absentmindedly play with his hair. Sapnap had already melted into both of their gentle touches, letting out a sign of comfort. He loved these two beyond words could explain. There was no describing it. 

“I don’t like the storm” He mumbled yet again, slightly turning his head so that he could look at George. Unlike Dream, George instantly caught on, nodding his head. “You’re scared of the storm?” he asked, making sure he was understanding completely. Sapnap slowly nodded his head, already preparing himself for their laughter. However, as minutes past both of them stayed quiet, only giving him more and more affection. “Aren’t you going to laugh?” Sapnap asked. Dream glanced between George and Sapnap, confusion clear on all of their faces. “Why would we laugh?” the blonde said. “It’s a fear darling, you can’t help it” George responded, giving Sapnap that bit more reassurance. 

If Sapnap didn’t already love his boyfriends, he would love them even more now. “Isn’t it childish though?”. The brunette shook his head. “Of course not, Sap, this is a normal fear. We would never judge you for it” Dream said this time, only holding Sapnap closer. “How about we go and rest in the bedroom? I’m sure Dream and I can finish work tomorrow” George suggested, tucking a strand of Sapnap’s hair behind his ear. The ravenette nodded, giving them both a smile. He felt so safe with them.   
“Okay, lets go” Dream said. Dream and George both took one of Sapnap’s hands, interlocking their fingers together. There were still crashes and bangs outside, at each one of them Dream and George would give Sapnap’s hand a small squeeze, silently telling him that they were there

Upon reaching the bedroom George was the first one to lay down, staying on his side so that Sapnap could cuddle in against his chest. Sapnap took the chance instantly, moving forward until his head was comfortably pressed against George’s chest, allowing the rhyme of the brunette’s heartbeat to calm him down. Dream laid himself down behind Sapnap, wrapping both his arms around his waist, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his jaw. “We’re right here sap, try and sleep okay?” he whispered. Sapnap nodded his head, molding himself between his two boyfriends perfectly. George smiled, bringing one of his hands up to play with Sapnap’s hair. He leant forward slightly and pressed a kiss to the youngest forehead, wishing him a goodnight. “You’re safe Darling, promise” he whispered, bringing him a little closer. 

Let’s just say that Sapnap had a wonderful night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> My name is Ace. I wanted to write this since writing Reader x mcyt and Ship posts are really fun to me. I find enjoyment and comfort in it. I love reading fanfics so I thought I'd give it a go at writing them!   
> Feel free to request a oneshot with any pair in the tags; They are the ones who are comfortable with shipping. I won't be doing any ship posts of any other ones but I don't mind writing Platonic one shots of others.   
> Like I don't mind writing a one shot for Tommy and Tubbo BUT it would be VERY platonic since both boys have addressed their discomfort with shipping.


End file.
